NOCTURNA
by Recortavidas
Summary: Zero no notó la brisa fresca que ingresaba por la ventana abierta hasta que alcanzó su sensible y desnuda piel, estremeciéndolo. El intenso aroma de rosas, sangre y sexo penetraba sus sentidos, descontrolando la poca cordura que le quedaba. One - Shot.


**NOCTURNA**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Zero no notó la brisa fresca que ingresaba por la ventana abierta hasta que alcanzó su sensible y desnuda piel, estremeciéndolo. El intenso aroma de rosas, sangre y sexo penetraba sus sentidos, descontrolando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Lemon. One — Shot

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** M

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash y lemon.

**Spoiler:** No.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Escribí este pequeño One — Shot hoy, después de llegar de mis vacaciones familiares. No pudo llevarme el portátil, así que me taladraba el cerebro maquinando SAROS, pero como no tenía la primera parte del capítulo a mano, me negué a escribir pedazos en papel que seguramente perdería y me concentré en escribir otra cosa que pasaría sin problemas al ordenador cuando regresara y consiguiera relajarme… y salió esto: mi primero intento de lemon, uh-uh. Enjoy!

* * *

Zero no notó la brisa fresca que ingresaba por la ventana abierta hasta que alcanzó su sensible y desnuda piel, estremeciéndolo. El intenso aroma de rosas, sangre y sexo penetraba sus sentidos, descontrolando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Bajo sus pies, la tierra se sacudió, partiéndose en dos, dejándolo caer en un remolino de seducción y placer salvaje.

La cantidad de sensaciones que fluían por su cuerpo le impedían mantener fijo un solo pensamiento por lo tanto no opuso resistencia cuando su cuerpo fue empujado por su amante a la cama, antigua cómplice de sus encuentros clandestinos. El pensamiento de una segunda ronda le supo tentador cuando sintió un peso extra encima de su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con ojos como llamaradas que planeaban consumir, devorar y atrapar cada centímetro en fuego, dulce fuego.

El vampiro se mantuvo quieto un segundo, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro encendido y sudoroso y saltándose los preámbulos, se introdujo en su cuerpo de una sola estocada. Zero gritó sorprendido por la intromisión y el repentino latigazo de absoluto placer; no experimentó ninguna punzada de dolor, probablemente porque aquel era el segundo asalto de la noche y aún sentía su entrada lo suficiente húmeda y pegajosa para permitir al miembro de su compañero deslizarle con libertad. Una sensación maravillosa.

Entonces recordó con quién compartía alcoba y el placer fue sustituido por una repentina opresión en el pecho que le arrebató el aire durante un segundo.

Zero había sufrido la humillación de ser mordido por un purasangre que asesinó a sus padres y lo condenó a la oscuridad por toda la eternidad; un deshonroso destino para un cazador. Sin embargo, donde quiera que sus ancestros y sus padres hubiesen encontrado descanso, seguramente terminarían revolcándose en sus tumbas si se enteraban que había decidido compartir la cama con el vampiro a quien se suponía debería odiar: Kuran Kaname.

Cada vez que se enrollaba en sus sábanas, Zero se repetía que aquello estaba motivado por las necesidades biológicas que urgía ser aplacadas, que permitirle al vampiro adentrarse en su cuerpo era por pura satisfacción personal, que los besos fogosos que poco a poco, durante la noche, iban convirtiéndose en roces tiernos de labios, suspiros satisfechos, no significaban nada.

_Quería_ creerlo…

El jadeo de Kaname lo regresó a la realidad. Zero intentó decir algo, pero perdió su voz cuando el miembro alojado en su interior se deslizó hacia afuera y al instante, lo penetró de nuevo, golpeando con fuerza los nervios en su cavidad que enviaron acciones inconexas a su cerebro. Pronto, el prefecto se vio incapaz de formular palabras coherentes porque únicamente en su mente se repetían como mantra "más fuerte", "más rápido" y "no te detengas".

No estaba seguro si había expresado las órdenes en voz alta o simplemente el hombre que lo poseía había adivinado su deseo desesperado por un incremento de placer. No lo supo y no le importó, puesto que el vaivén comenzó a ganar velocidad y fuerza. Entre los gemidos indecorosos que ambos dejaban escapar, Zero alcanzó a oír el morboso y húmedos sonido de sus carnes chocando, los testículos golpeando sus nalgas.

Rodeó la cadera de Kaname con sus piernas, acercando aún más su cuerpo al suyo mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, mas aquel gesto no pareció importarle. Resultaba difícil concentrarse teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sensaciones que lo dominaban, así que decidió centrarse en las perlas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de Kaname y se deslizaban por su cuello y su pecho antes de caer hacia su cuerpo.

Zero alzó una mano, alejándola de la espalda rasguñada de Kaname, y hundió los dedos en el ondulado cabello castaño. Ondulado, húmedo y bonito. Increíblemente bonito. Empujó la cabeza del purasangre hacia abajo, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, atrapándolos en un ardiente beso. Kaname tuvo que inclinarse, arqueando la espalda y por ende la cadera. Sus embestidas no cesaron, pero el ángulo sí cambio. Tuvieron que romper el beso para liberar un gemido, que sonaba como un sollozo, ante el incremento de placer.

Kaname había tocado un punto sensible en la cavidad de Zero y en medio de la marea de éxtasis que lo envolvía, los músculos de su entrada se estrecharon: — Perfecto –dijo con voz ronca, volviéndolo a besar y empujando con fuerza, ergo se vio interrumpido por un repentino empujón que tumbó su cuerpo hacia un costado, y terminó acostado de espaldas.

Arqueó una ceja a Zero en una pregunta silenciosa que obtuvo rápidamente una respuesta cuando un cuerpo más delgado y más pálido se posicionó sobre el suyo.

— Quiero ir arriba —susurró no reconociendo aquel jadeo desesperado como su voz.

Kaname no discutió. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia su espalda, deslizándolas rumbo al sur hasta copar sus nalgas, manteniéndose quieto mientras Zero se empalaba a sí mismo. Jadeó al sentir como el miembro del vampiro se hundía por completo en su ser, llegando hasta lo más profundo y acariciando terminaciones nerviosas que enviaron ramalazos de placer por toda su espina.

Escuchó con claridad el suspiro ansioso de Kaname, pero permaneció inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación, ver el cuerpo perlado en sudor y bien formado debajo suyo, y saber que a pesar de ser Kaname quien lo penetraba, era él quien tenía el control. Sonriendo internamente, comenzó a moverse ayudado por sus piernas, de arriba a abajo, subiendo y bajando lo más rápido que podía. Con las manos aún en sus nalgas, Kaname masajeó la tersa carne, gimiendo quedo y observando con deleite la expresión de su amante: Zero tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca levemente abierta que formaba una pequeña "O" por donde inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza.

Esta vez fue el vampiro quien alargó la mano exigiendo un fogoso beso que incrementó sus ansias. Empezaba a necesitar más, así que sin esperar ni un segundo movió también sus caderas intentando que adentrarse aún más profundo de ser posible, buscando el punto que enloquecía a Zero.

Y lo encontró.

Zero gimió en medio del beso, intentando apartarse para coger aire y gritar como poseso, liberando de alguna manera la desesperante presión que crecía y crecía y no desaparecía de su bajo vientre. Sin embargo, Kaname no se lo permitió; mantuvo su rostro quieto con ayuda de sus firmes manos sin dejar de bombear, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, golpeando con fuerza el nervio que sacudía y estremecía al muchacho encima de él. Y Zero solo quería gritar, desfogar la avalancha de emociones que Kaname estaba produciéndole, suplicarle que se detuviera, suplicarle que no se detuviera nunca.

Pero no pudo hacer más nada porque el universo estalló en un placer líquido que inundó sus entrañas y cubrió su pecho. Kaname liberó su boca y gritó su nombre mientras él escondía su rostro tembloroso y empapado en sudor en un pecho en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando el mundo a su alrededor se recompuso, se percató que descansaba sobre un pecho firme que respiraba aún agitado y estaba cubierto por acogedoras mantas. Su cabello ceniciento era acariciando perezosamente.

Navegando en las orillas de la inconsciencia, Zero no pudo evitar pensar que aquella sensación plácida de letargo y las caricias suaves eran incluso mejor que el sexo. Permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación, abrazó el cálido cuerpo, entregándose completamente.

Por lo menos, durante esa noche.

* * *

**N. de A:** Básicamente, es un fanfic porno, sí, para quien no se haya dado cuenta (Risas). Bueno, es mi primer intento de lemon, sí, porque hasta ahora solo me adentré en el mundo del lime, que aparentemente –según ustedes, mis lectores- no me quedó taaan mal, así que eché las cartas a la mesa y salió esto durante mi estadía en el bosque con mi familia. La historia se centra en una perspectiva de Zero, nuevamente, sobre su relación con Kaname pero aquí aún mantiene un conflicto, no sabe exactamente qué hacer, mientras que en **"SIMPATÍA POR EL DEMONIO"**, Zero decidía arriesgar por completo. Por lo tanto, como quedó medio inconcluso, no descartó la posibilidad de una segunda parte, pero no es nada seguro.

Y, ¿qué les pareció, eh?


End file.
